Electronic circuits are designed using increasingly smaller design features to attain increased integration and reduced power consumption. An example of such increasingly integrated circuits, includes SoC (System on Chip) designs implemented using VLSI (very large scale integration). Power management (including controlling power consumption and heat dissipation) are significant design concerns in such VLSI circuits. For example, the rate and amounts of power consumption affects the operating temperatures, lifetimes, battery longevity for mobile devices, and the like, of the devices incorporating the VLSI circuits. However, as the design features of integrated circuits are increasingly made smaller, variability of the electrical characteristics of the components of the integrated circuits increasingly jeopardizes proper operation of the integrated circuits.